


Step to the Right

by goodwind (remade)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remade/pseuds/goodwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is. Five things death is and one that it is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step to the Right

Death is not:  
-a hand through the chest  
-a fall  
-becoming something that you're not  
-the end

Death is. Honor.

Uzumaki Naruto, it is written on his grave, a brave man and a hero in the end. And it does not get vandalized because it was Kyuubi that destroyed Konoha and it was Naruto that ended the Akatsuki.

Death is. The end. The beginning.

In the end, there is light, in the end, there is dark. It changes in rapid succession, one than the other and he is vaguely certain that there is a voice calling out for him. He can't tell if it's really there or not and he's slipping away. No one is there to catch him when he falls.

Death is. Akatsuki. Hell.

Naruto had always wondered how it would feel to die but he had no idea it would be like this, this horrible nauseating feeling and he can't scream because he lost his voice hours ago. It feels as though all of him is being ripped in opposite directions and he wants so badly to scream, to cry, to die, to make it stop. God, he'd do anything to make it stop but he keeps all of these thoughts in his head.

Death is. Uchiha. The predator.

Before he dies Naruto gets to meet the Leader of the Akatsuki. The Leader then informs Naruto that he is apparently the most important jinchuriki but then, didn't he know that already? After all, it was just his dumb luck to meet a man more terrifying than Itachi, crueler than Sasuke and angrier than himself. Tobi, the true leader of the Akatsuki. Naruto remembered, vaguely; this monstrosity that was worse than he was.

Naruto was glad in the end, to know that he would not be around for whatever that person had planned.

Death is. Pein. The reaper.

When Naruto first caught sight of him he knew that that was it, that he was not going to be able to beat this. The man, cloaked in Akatsuki garbs, red-eyed and brown-haired, was Itachi all over again only worse. He had the confidence of a genius, both born and made, and the air of someone great.

Naruto crouched and hoped to hold him off long enough for his eight-man team, now minus one, to leave. He knew that, should the need arise, Sai would drag Sakura off. He wants to say goodbye, wants to tell Sai thank you, wants to do so many things but he knows that if he starts he won't be able to do this. He would not be a sacrifice, he would be a damnation.

* * *


End file.
